<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Chat by zayniebaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987847">Late Night Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniebaby/pseuds/zayniebaby'>zayniebaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Relationship Reveal, Reveal Fic, They're both oblivious, chat blanc mention, chat blanc small appearance, slight angst, slight lila salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniebaby/pseuds/zayniebaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds Chat Noir on her balcony and ends up having a stray chat claim her as his home. In which, Marinette comforts Chat when he is struggling and he keeps coming back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Look What the Chat Dragged In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sat at her desk, enthralled in her sewing as Tikki was laying in her bed sleeping soundly at the pitter patter on the roof as it rained across Paris. Marinette had promised kitty section t-shirts to sell at their merch table, promising her a sizable portion of the profits, yet despite of that approaching deadline, she found herself sewing a Chat Noir themed hoodie. It had been raining all day and the inspiration just struck her, to the point where she found herself working on it all afternoon. Now, well past the time she normally fell asleep, she continued sewing finishing the cat ears on the hood. Reasonably she knew she could not give it to him, lest she find his identity if he wore it as a civilian, but she couldn’t help herself. She had bought the thick soft fabric last week when it was on sale without any intentions on what to use it for, but now she could not think of using it for anything else. Even though she had started this project when she got home from school, she was already nearly done. She had become very efficient at making these after the last order from kitty section where she made 50. The hardest and most time-consuming part was going to be the embroidery. She began stitching the paw print that was going to cover the back of the sweater, in her green thread that had a shimmer when the light bounced off it. She had been dying to use it since Alya gifted it to her a couple months ago.</p>
<p>An hour later, she had finished a couple of toes so that it looked somewhat recognizable when a loud thud sounded from her rooftop. Confused, she climbed her ladder not expecting to see Chat Noir himself.</p>
<p>“Chat? What are you doing here? It’s so late,” Marinette said concern etching her features as she got a better look at him. He was soaking wet, and his hair was completely disheveled as if he had been running his hands through it nonstop. It was hard to tell with the rain, but she thought he might have been crying, this suspicion was soon confirmed though when he spoke, his voice sounding raw.</p>
<p>“Marinette? I am so sorry! I shouldn’t be here, I don’t know why I came here, I just needed to get away… Oh! Your pot! I’ll get you a new one I promise!” She looked down and noticed that the loud noise that brought her out here in the first place had indeed been him knocking over one of her plants. He looked frantic.</p>
<p>“Chat. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She questioned, a million thoughts racing through her head. What had made him so distraught? Why had he come here of all places? How long had he been out in the rain?</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I- I am the superhero of Paris after all,” he tried to smile but the corners of his lips barely turned up before he decided it wasn’t worth the effort. “I should get going, I’m sorry I woke you,” he turned, intending to make a haste retreat, when Marinette grabbed his arm and pulled him back.</p>
<p>“I was up sewing actually, you’re not a bother at all. How long have you been out here? Come inside, please. I would not be a good Samaritan if I let one of Paris’ heroes get sick. Come down and let me grab you some pastries and towels.” She tried to maintain a hard tone to show that this request was nonnegotiable, but the look on his face showed how grateful he was and how he wouldn’t have protested either way.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he whispered, so softly she almost missed it. She opened the trap door, climbing in first to rush and get some towels and hot chocolate while she was at it, but also to warn Tikki to hide.</p>
<p>She returned quickly and saw him standing in place trying hard not to spread the water dripping off of him anywhere else in her room. She handed him the towels and set the hot chocolate and pastries on her desk. She went back and laid an extra towel on her chaise so he could sit.</p>
<p>“Marinette,” he started, sitting down as he spoke. His words seemed chocked up, but he continued. “What did I do to deserve you in my life?” She blushed, shocked at how their few interactions as her civilian self could have had such an impact on him.</p>
<p>“I- um, uh…” she coughed, then tried again. “Chat,” she said carefully, “What’s wrong?” She sat down next to him placing a hand on his shoulder to convey as much as possible that she was here for him, that he could trust her.</p>
<p>“I wish I could talk about it, but I can’t,” he replied, shaking his head, accidentally flinging some droplets of water on her face. She brushed them away and tried again, “Could you talk to Ladybug maybe? I know I’m just a civilian but-” He cut her off immediately, “Marinette no. That’s not what this is about. It’s just too personal, I would give myself away. And Ladybug, I can’t tell her anything personal either and I don’t want to bother her with something she can’t help, she’d only feel guilty. I don’t want to make her feel bad she can’t help me because of her rules, she’s stressed out enough as it is.” He wasn’t wrong there. It had only been a couple of months since she got the miracle box, but she still was having a hard time coming to terms with what the responsibility meant. She shook her head, stress building in the back of her mind as she thought again about Master Fu sacrificing his memory and leaving all the miraculous to her, all in her care, when she hadn’t even begun to unlock the extent of her own powers, let alone mastering the rest. She glanced up and saw Chat’s sad expression as he looked at her, probably thinking he was bothering her, so she smiled to reassure him.</p>
<p>“Well, if I can’t help you solve it and you can’t go to Ladybug, then I might as well get your mind off it,” she had a mischievous glint to her eye as she smirked grabbing a controller laying on the floor near her feet. “Mecha Strike 3?” She asked, grinning.</p>
<p>His surprised face morphed into the first genuine smile she had seen all night and she was glad she was able to bring it out of him. “You are so going down,” he said as he stood to head to her computer. As he walked however, her sewing machine caught his attention. “Is this what you were working on before I rudely interrupted you?” Marinette squeaked rushing over to cover her forgotten project, she hadn’t had any intention of showing him and she didn’t want to think of her as some fangirl. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t have his catlike reflexes and he grabbed it before she had the chance.</p>
<p>Chat smiled so brightly when he realized what she was working on. “Why princess,” he said far too smugly for her liking, “Are you making yourself a merch item of me? I got to say I think it is pawsitively purrfect!” She groaned but couldn’t help feeling happy he was returning to his carefree, pun-loving self.</p>
<p>“Its not for me” she said quickly, instantly regretting it. He gave her a curious look seeming almost sad again.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said. “Its probably for your friend Luka? I think his name is. Of course,” he hung his head again setting the garment back on her desk.</p>
<p>“Actually,” she said, “its for you.” Unsurprisingly his head snapped up and he started beaming, “Me? Really?” She sighed, she knew she dug herself into a hole now, but something didn’t sit right with her that he assumed it was for Luka. Why would he jump to that conclusion? She couldn’t let him go on believing it was for someone else and couldn’t pinpoint why it bothered her. Seeing his smile however did make her pleased she told him it was for him.</p>
<p>“Why would you make me a sweater Princess? I mean, I know I’m clawsome, but-”</p>
<p>“I can’t give it to you,” she blurted, face hot from guilt. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made it, but this fabric was perfect for it, and- and it was raining, and it was stupid because it would give away your secret identity and-“ Chat put a hand on her shoulder a small smile on his face that she swear he only ever gave Ladybug when she felt overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“Princess, its okay, how about I just wear it here when I come visit?” She nodded, surprised at the idea of this becoming more regular, but also secretly happy that he would show this much care to her alter ego.</p>
<p>“Well, its much later than I thought,” he said as he was glancing at the clock. “How about we reschedule the match for a couple of days from now?” She nodded again, still at a loss for words. He climbed up her ladder, but not before grabbing a couple pastries. He waved goodbye before shutting her trapdoor behind him. She rushed to her window just in time to see him vaulting across the rooftops. Thankfully, it had stopped raining, so she didn’t worry too much about his journey home. She climbed into bed and said goodnight to Tikki who had a secret smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feline Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir vaulted home, memories of the afternoon flooding his mind. He sprang into his room through his open window and landed in a crouch as he called out, “Claws in.”</p>
<p>Plagg yawned as he sprang free from the ring. “That was exhausting,” he said as he rushed towards his cupboard to get a big piece of camembert, only to eat it all in one bite.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Plagg, I shouldn’t have stayed out so late, I’ll order a whole wheel of camembert tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Plagg gave him a sympathetic look, deciding to lighten the mood. “At least pigtails was home to take you in,” he said as he landed on Adrien’s shoulder catching the big smile that took over Adrien’s face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s such a great friend, even to Chat Noir, someone she barely knows.” Adrien sat down on his bed, thinking about what the rest of the week was going to entail. A week, without getting to see his friends. His father was cruel, but he hadn’t gone this far since he started school, especially about something so small. He had only asked to go to the movies with his friends tomorrow. He never spoke back, but at his father’s refusal he decided to point out that he had nothing on his schedule, surely it would have been fine, right? However, his father thought differently, angry with Adrien’s tone he grounded him for a week. Back to being taught by his tutors and Natalie. “Plagg, something has got to be going on with my father don’t you think? He hasn’t ever gotten that mad over nothing before. I mean he’s strict, but usually he has a reason, but today he didn’t,” Adrien looked down in his lap, helplessness creeping into him over what it could mean for now on. Now that he thought about it, his father had seemed more tired lately, maybe the stress of his job was getting to him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know kid, but at least you can go see pigtails again tomorrow,” Plagg said as he floated over to Adrien’s pillow prepared to finally sleep for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>“Yeah, at least I won’t be totally alone,” Adrien muttered as he got ready for bed.</p>
<p>“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m great company!” Plagg grumbled closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know Plagg, I wouldn’t change the stinky cheese smell in my room for anything,” Adrien said finally getting to lay down for the day. “Goodnight Plagg.”</p>
<p>“Good night Adrien.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>The next morning, Adrien woke up at 7am to get ready for the arrival of his Chinese tutor. He checked his phone and saw a missed text:</p>
<p>DJBubbles 6:35am: Hey dude! Where you at?? You’re normally here by now :/</p>
<p>Adrien 7:02am: Hey Nino, I won’t be at school this week, my father grounded me, stuck homeschooling with Natalie <strong>😾</strong></p>
<p>DJBubbles 7:06am: That sucks dude, I’ll drop off my notes anyway just in case!</p>
<p>Adrien set his phone down, thankful to have such great and understanding friends. It sucked how often he had to skip out on being with them, and he’s sure anyone else would have been bothered by it. Instead they FaceTime him, once brought a party to him, and now bring class notes for him to make sure he doesn’t miss anything. Though, he’s sure his tutors are going to teach him material that puts him ahead of where the class is by the time he gets back. Adrien didn’t bother telling Nino this however, because Nino always includes the best commentary on his notes. From silly drawings, to entire dialogues going on in class, seriously what would he do without him.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Adrien went through the day going through the motions, partly from being upset and partly because he was so exhausted. Unfortunately for him, being grounded from school didn’t mean being grounded from fencing practice so he still had to see Kagami. While he loved seeing her, things had been awkward lately. They weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, but they had gone on a couple dates. In fact, his father had mentioned a couple days ago that he needs to schedule another one, but lately things had just been uncomfortable. Things had been better than great when they hung out as friends, but now that they’ve been going on dates a whole new flood of expectations came with it. While he knew he had strong feelings for Kagami, it didn’t feel the same as his love for ladybug. He knew different people brought different emotions, but there had to be some form of intensity. Every time she initiated anything romantic, he backed away or changed the subject. He just couldn’t explain it, thankfully she had been extremely patient. He felt it was more than he deserved.</p>
<p>After his fencing practice, Adrien returned home where he played the piano until dinner. On days like today where he felt so disheartened, he was glad for a busy schedule to keep his mind occupied, even if it felt incredibly lonely. He returned to his room and set a folded napkin with a big piece of cheese from dinner on his desk. Plagg zipped out of his pocket and went straight for it. On his desk Adrien also saw that Natalie had left the notes that Nino must have dropped off and he quickly sent him a thank you message. After he sent the message he turned and saw that Plagg had already dozed off and a smile crossed his face. He would never admit it to Plagg’s face, but he was kind of adorable while he slept.</p>
<p>He got to work on his homework and before he knew it, it was already 10pm.</p>
<p>“Plagg,” Adrien nudged him awake, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Can’t we go tomorrow? I’m tired,” Plagg said yawning.</p>
<p>“You’re always tired,” Adrien said smiling before calling out “Claws out!”</p>
<p>He transformed and jumped out of window, his baton extending as he leapt across the city heading towards the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pawsome Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was in bed and shifted to lay on her back, while on the phone with Alya. They were brainstorming what they could do for Adrien after she heard he had gotten grounded. Last time Adrien was stuck alone was on the anniversary of his mother’s disappearance. The videos they sent to cheer him up had gotten deleted by his evil doppelganger, aka his cousin Felix. She shuddered remembering how creepy he had been, promising to herself she would never again fall for one of his tricks if she were unlucky enough to meet him again. She startled as Alya called, “Marinette? Earth to Marinette?”</p>
<p>Marinette jumped slightly before saying, “Sorry Alya! I got stuck thinking.” She fiddled with one of her pigtails with her free hand, slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I’m not even surprised anymore girl, but what did you think about my idea? We could get the class to sign him a card and everyone could write some puns on it! Nino told me he loves them,” Alya said chuckling, already anticipating the groan that came from Marinette.</p>
<p>“As annoying as puns are, he would totally love that,” she said, remembering the few times she’s heard him punning with Nino from where he sat in the seat in front of her. He reminded her of Chat Noir in that way, though nothing could top Chat’s love for puns.</p>
<p>Just as the thought of him crossed her mind, she heard some knocking on her skylight and glanced up to see the cat himself. “Alya I got to go,” Marinette said, quickly hanging up. She sat up and reached to open the door and let him in.</p>
<p>“Wow Chat didn’t think you’d come back so soon,” Marinette said smirking.</p>
<p>Chat Noir blushed slightly before quickly recovering his signature flirty grin, “Why Marinette, tease me all you want but we both know you’re very excited to see me again, the ultra-charming Chat Noir,” he said flexing. She pushed him with a lot more strength than he thought could fit in her small body and he fell backwards onto her pillows laughing. He looked up and saw her full-on blushing and decided to give her a break. “Mecha Strike 3?” he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“You’re on kitty,” she said smiling. He looked at her with a hint of surprise, ladybug was the only one who called him kitty. She gave him a strange look and he realized he was staring; he shook his head and made his way to get down from her bed.</p>
<p>She glanced at him, a wave of awkwardness in the air from whatever that look he gave her was, but it soon dissipated as he sat on her computer chair and started spinning in circles. He kicked the ground then lifted his legs to try to spin faster until his leg stuck out far enough, hitting her desk and bringing him to an abrupt stop.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, realizing the superhero of Paris must have seemed pretty childish from her perspective. She just took one look at him however before grabbing the back of his chair and pulling him to the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“Hold onto your knees,” she instructed waiting for him to do so before she spun him herself. He started spinning much faster, to the point where the momentum, and his laughter, made his legs slip and his legs accidentally kicked her. The collision sent them both falling to the floor in a loud crashing noise. He instantly felt terrible ready to mutter a thousand apologies, until he saw Marinette laughing so hard she was clutching her sides.</p>
<p>“Marinette?” a voice called from below her trapdoor, “everything okay?” Marinette jumped before calling, “everything’s fine Maman, just dancing to Clara Nightingale!”</p>
<p>“Okay honey, but wrap it up, it’s about time for bed. You need to get better at getting to school on time,” Sabine chided.</p>
<p>“Of course! Goodnight Maman!” Marinette called, glancing at Chat laying completely still, in the awkward position he had fallen in. She stifled a laugh as her mom called back, “Goodnight sweetie!”</p>
<p>Marinette looked at her silly kitty as he sat up a huge smile on his face. She stared quizzically, realizing that her partner, underneath the suit, was just a boy. An obnoxious silly boy. She looked away toward her computer a pang of sadness tugging at her heart. It wasn’t fair, hawkmoth wasn’t fair. He forced them to grow up too fast. They were still kids. She shook her head catching the sight of Tikki on her desk hidden behind her sewing supplies. Despite the responsibilities and the unfairness, she knew she wouldn’t change it for the world.</p>
<p>“Thanks Marinette,” Chat said softly. “Nobody’s made me laugh like that in a long time.”</p>
<p>Marinette looked at him with a soft smile, realizing how thankful she was that the miraculous had brought her the best partner she could’ve asked for, her best friend. “Of course Chat, but I should be thanking you, not only did you make me laugh so hard I was crying a bit, but I don’t think I realized how much I needed it.” She got up and went to arrange the chairs in front of her desk so they could play their game.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Chat asked softly, giving her a reassuring smile. He looked vulnerable, real. Not the flirty cat she was used to. He was always there for her when she needed him, whether she had the mask on or not.</p>
<p>“That’s okay, I appreciate it though,” she said, returning her own reassuring smile. He nodded before he joined her at her desk, and they sat down and got to playing.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Marinette had just won her fifth game in a row before she got up and did her victory dance. She pumped her fists in the air and spun in circles “Boo-yah Marinette style!” she said before falling into her seat again. She leaned back in the chair and looked at Chat. He was glancing at her with a look of admiration and she shifted in her seat, a wave of embarrassment rushing in.</p>
<p>She coughed, “So,” she said, grabbing the controller again to have something to fiddle with. “Are you tired of losing? Or do you want to play another round?” she asked raising her eyebrows as if to say does he dare challenge her? He smiled back before a yawn overtook him and he sat up stretching.</p>
<p>“As much as I’d love to recover any dignity after that brutal slaughter, I should get home,” he said frowning at her. He really didn’t want to leave, but he was sure Plagg was getting pretty tired and they did have school.</p>
<p>“I get it kitty, until next time, if you can handle showing your face here again that is,” she said smiling widely.</p>
<p>“Until next time Marinette,” he emphasized with a soft smile. He stood and started to make his way towards her balcony when he saw a familiar wave of gold dust wash over them. An akuma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Catastrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: lila salt with some kinda negative talk in p. 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marinette!” Chat yelled grabbing her to try to get them out of the room before the dust hit them, but he was too late. Soon enough they were covered, and he saw ladybug materialize in front of him. He turned to Marinette and saw that she was looking at Ladybug like she was disgusted, before she looked at him with a determined expression and said, “it’s Sandboy again.”</p>
<p>As she said it, he saw his classmates materialize as well, Alya, Nino, Max, Kim, Juleka, Rose, Mylene. The room was suddenly getting very crowded as many more students showed up from thin air. Alya spoke first, “I hate you Marinette, always being rude to Lila. I like her better than you. You are nothing compared to her.”</p>
<p>Nino followed next saying, “You are such a clumsy joke Marinette, I can’t believe I ever had a crush on you let alone called you a friend.” The rest carried on, saying something similar. That she was jealous of Lila, that she was a nobody, that she was replaceable and forgettable.</p>
<p>Chat Noir stood shocked, too focused on Marinette’s nightmare to even pay his own any attention. The fake Ladybug was saying her own spout of lies. That he wasn’t good enough, that he was useless, that they weren’t equals and that he was more of a burden to their team than helpful. However, Chat didn’t pay any attention to her. Too upset about discovering Marinette’s fear to even care what fake Ladybug had to say to him. He grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her toward the balcony, he wouldn’t leave her there. As soon as they reached the balcony, he saw himself and he felt Marinette stiffen beside him.</p>
<p>“You are never going to be good enough Marinette. Kagami is all I will ever need, and you will always just be a clumsy stupid girl,” Adrien said with a look so hateful that Chat Noir wanted to throw up. He grabbed his baton and swung it at the fake Adrien but the fake Adrien was too fast and grabbed the baton and threw it off Marinette’s balcony.</p>
<p>He grabbed Marinette and put her on his back, and when she was secure, he could feel her crying on the back of his neck. He jumped to her roof before asking, “Do you trust me?” He felt her nod and he ran across the roof of her building analyzing a way for them to get down safely. He couldn’t risk hurting her. When he was almost to the end of roof, he saw a fire escape and he jumped, holding on tightly to Marinette. He landed on the fire escape and leaped to nearby light post. He grabbed the pole and slid down as carefully as he could manage, grateful that Marinette had a death grip on him. Once on the ground, he ran to a nearby alley and she let go of him, landing on her feet.</p>
<p>“Marinette,” Chat said frantically, “Hide and don’t let those monsters get close to you.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before running toward the direction of the retreating akuma.</p>
<p>Tikki flew out of Marinette’s pocket where she managed to sneak in during the chaos. “Marinette! Are you alright?” she asked, her face etched in concern.</p>
<p>“Did Chat just kiss my forehead?” she asked dazed, smiling to herself despite how terrible she felt. Who knew how sweet Chat could really be?</p>
<p>“We don’t have time to dwell on it Marinette! Look!” Tikki exclaimed, pointing in the direction of clowns, vampires, and even a giant dinosaur that were roaming the streets. Everyone’s nightmare, materialized, and destroying Paris.</p>
<p>“Right,” Marinette said, “Tikki spots on!”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Ladybug landed next to Chat Noir as he was swinging his baton that he must have retrieved while she was transforming. He was fighting off a group of knights. He swung his baton in a big sweeping like motion and four of them went flying.</p>
<p>“Nice of you to drop in bugaboo, what a <em>knightmare</em>, am I right?” Chat said as he turned to her to show her his grin. Ladybug swung her yoyo behind him wrapping up a knight that was about to strike Chat Noir. She swung the knight tied in her yoyo and hurled him away from Chat Noir, knocking over three knights in the process, which flew like pins struck with a bowling ball.</p>
<p>“Do you really think this is the time to be cracking jokes Chat Noir?” Ladybug said, grabbing his hand and running towards the akuma.</p>
<p>“I can’t help it if you make my job fun m’lady,” Chat said smiling, glancing at Ladybug and wondering if her checks were red because she was running, or if he actually managed to make her blush. Definitely the former he decided.</p>
<p>“Alright, do you think the akuma is in his pillow again?” She asked as they jumped and landed on a roof far enough away to survey the scene. Chat glanced at the akuma that was up ahead, it hadn’t noticed them yet.</p>
<p>“It’s the only thing that appears out of place m’lady.”</p>
<p>“Alright then. We have the element of surprise. He is just up ahead, how about I throw you and you scratch the bottom?”</p>
<p>Chat smiled, “It is always a dream of mine to get thrown by you bug.”</p>
<p>Ladybug rolled her eyes before grabbing him by the waist and putting him on her shoulder. She took a few steps then ran forward and launched him in the air. However, as Chat Noir was in the air, hand out with a cataclysm on the tip of his tongue, Sandboy turned just in time to dodge the attack.</p>
<p>Ladybug sighed, “Why can’t it just be simple for once,” she muttered. </p>
<p>Chat Noir was on the pavement running on all fours trying to dodge the sand that was being released above him. He ran back towards Ladybug who apparently got ambushed by a group of feral clowns during his flight. Chat Noir growled to himself as he quickly pulled the baton out from his back and swung ferociously at the clowns. Ladybug paused for a moment and marveled at the true strength of her partner as he sent the clowns flying across the city in his anger.  </p>
<p>“Doing alright Chat Noir?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Any other ideas?” he said a little out of breath. Ladybug glanced back around trying to visualize any other plans, but the akuma was not in sight.</p>
<p>“Where did he go?” she wondered aloud, but her question was soon answered as they both got struck with sand.</p>
<p>“Great,” Chat Noir muttered as his nightmare version of Ladybug came running through the streets from the direction that he had managed to ditch her. As he got a better view of this antibug, he noticed she came brandishing a giant sword twice the size of her body.</p>
<p>“You know bug, if you called for a sword like this, we could just run under Sandboy easy peasy,” he chuckled. “Bug?”</p>
<p>He hurled antibug into a nearby wall and the crash caused bricks to come flying and she got trapped in the debris. He snuck a glance at Ladybug only to find her frozen with tears on her face as she was face to face with the inverted version of him. White and blues where there should have been blacks and greens. His face paled as he ran towards her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her away. He brought out his baton and sent them to a nearby rooftop.</p>
<p>“Bugaboo it’s okay, I’m here,” he hugged her and was surprised at her hugging him back even harder.</p>
<p>He smiled at her before asking, “How about some luck now huh?”  </p>
<p>Ladybug nodded before calling, “Lucky Charm!” Her yoyo shot into the air as a swarm of ladybugs shot out of it swarming into a circle.</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do with this?” she said to herself as she glanced at the feather in her palm. She glanced around and saw that Sandboy was heading towards a lamppost and that the dinosaur was barreling through the buildings in the same direction. She continued glancing around as she formulated her plan. She took a peak at Chat Noir that was looking at her with so much adoration she had to look away quickly.</p>
<p>“Um,” she said. “I need you to get under that lamppost with a cataclysm ready pointing your arm up like this,” she demonstrated.  </p>
<p>“Anything for you m’lady,” he said before heading to where she instructed.</p>
<p>Ladybug swung her yoyo and landed ahead on the lamppost holding the feather out in front of her. This plan didn’t require much, just perfectly timed accidents and well placed obstacles. She watched her luck unfold as the dinosaur crashed into the building near them sending a piece of the building flying, perfectly hitting Sandboy who was floating across the buildings creating more nightmares. He managed to stay on his pillow as the momentum shot him right towards Ladybug. He partially regained his balance when his nose went right above the feather she was holding out, without her having to move at all. He sneezed violently and that mixed with his partial instability made him fall off his pillow. Ladybug with her quick reflexes caught him and set him down gently on the pavement, just as the pillow fell right into Chat Noirs outstretched hand.</p>
<p>“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly,” she said, releasing the now pure butterfly from her yo-yo. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she called, sending her feather into the air. She watched, content, as the ladybugs restored Paris. This was always her favorite part. It was nothing short of amazing every time.</p>
<p>Chat Noir landed beside her and said, “We have to talk about that you know, but right now I have to check on someone important, we’ll meet at the Eiffel Tower in an hour okay?”</p>
<p>Ladybug looked at him and saw his concern and nodded and looked away again, embarrassed, or ashamed she wasn’t sure. She glanced up again as she saw Chat Noir vaulting in the direction of her house. ‘Someone important… oh crap!’ She thought as she swung her yo-yo to head home, hoping to get there first.</p>
<p>She landed in the alley he had left her in and called spots off faster than ever. She held her arms out for Tikki before quickly putting her down in her purse, with her cookies of course. She didn’t even have time to shut her bag before she felt him watching her at the other side of the alley. She closed her bag and turned to him, waving shyly when she saw him. From this distance he looked scary, only his green eyes were visible and illuminated in the dark. That quickly changed however, as he ran towards her and he became visible from the light coming from the building. He got to her so fast she hadn’t even put her hand down from her wave before she was scooped up in a tight hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. Sorry for such a late update. I had five exams since I posted last. I will try to update better, but I do have finals coming up so if I slack that's why. Once finals are over I will have a consistent schedule though. Just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story so far. It's my first miraculous fic so let me know what you guys think in the comments. Thank you :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's You and Me Right Meow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was scooped up into Chat Noir’s arms and was shocked at the force Chat Noir held her. He held her like she was going to blow away at any instant. She realized then, the weight she had been carrying, how sad she actually felt. She had been telling herself for weeks that it would get better and sometimes she felt like she was imagining things, but that wasn’t the case. Her relationship with Alya had been fading, she would still trust her with her life, but it felt like they were out of sync. Alya took Lila at her word and while Marinette knew from experience that Alya would always pick her first, like when she was nearly expelled, she couldn’t help but trust Alya less. How could she be so blind to the obvious lies? Her world was twisted on its axis, and if she couldn’t help being Ladybug, or The Guardian, the least she could do was figure out how to feel more comfortable with Alya.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Chat Noir asked, bringing her mind out of its train of thought.</p>
<p>“I am now,” she said, feeling better already, like the decision to do something to fix things with Alya, even if she didn’t know what yet, already took a heavy weight off her chest.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t get you out of there fast enough,” Chat Noir whispered into her hair.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be sorry, Chat, the important thing is that you did get me out of there.”</p>
<p>“I guess,” he replied, still sounding disappointed in himself.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asked, remembering seeing his nightmare version of Ladybug in her peripheral vision.</p>
<p>“Yeah, honestly, I realize now that Ladybug thinking less of me isn’t my biggest fear…”</p>
<p>Her thoughts became loud again as she wondered what his biggest fear could be and what made him realize it.</p>
<p>“I actually need to talk to Ladybug-” he was cut off by the sound of his ring beeping. “I should probably go, I have a minute left” Chat said pulling away from their hug to look at her, frowning.</p>
<p>“Or… stay? I mean- well- you have not to, no! Don’t have to! I just thought…” Marinette stopped stammering and glanced at Chat sheepishly, not finding the words to finish her reasoning. She didn’t know herself, she just knew she couldn’t see him leave, not yet at least.</p>
<p>“I mean,” she continued, “I finished your sweater, you can’t leave until you’ve seen it.”</p>
<p>“You did?” He asked, suddenly excited, before his face turned serious. “Marinette close your eyes,” he said hugging her close again, putting her face in his chest so she couldn’t see even if she wanted to.</p>
<p>She saw a bright light beneath her eyelids and felt a strange shot of warmth come and go quickly. She realized then that he must have detransformed and suddenly she felt embarrassed and felt herself blushing. It almost felt like he was naked right in front of her, but closer than that she realized. Her face was touching what must be his shirt, <em>his shirt</em>. She had never been this close to him, never so exposed.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said. “I have to feed my kwami.” She felt one of his arms leave her shoulders as he must have been reaching for his pocket.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” a strange voice said, “Isn’t that classified information?”</p>
<p>“Come on Plagg, Marinette wielded the mouse miraculous I think she can hear about kwami’s considering she’s met one.” Plagg huffed loudly before eating his offered cheese.</p>
<p>“You’re not the one coexisting with Tikki for eons, but fine I don’t care that much.” Marinette then felt something small land in her hair.</p>
<p>“Plagg! Manners!”  Marinette chuckled. “Okay I think you have had enough cheese, Plagg, Claws Out!”</p>
<p>Marinette felt the warmth and saw the bright light beneath her eyelids.</p>
<p>“Okay, back in business, time to get the fair lady back to her castle,” Chat said moving his hand to be around her waist, before extending his baton and sending them to the air.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Hawkmoth cursed to himself as Sandboy was defeated yet again.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand Nathalie, these akumas shouldn’t be failing!” he yelled, turning to face her. However, as he moved, he suddenly felt dizzy.</p>
<p>“Sir!” Nathalie shouted rushing to catch him as he fainted.  “Sir!” She yelled again, shaking his shoulders. Hawkmoth stirred and glanced at her, “it’s getting worse” she muttered.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Back in her room, Marinette went to her closet to retrieve the box she had put the sweater in. She had wrapped it in green tissue paper and stuck it inside a black box with bright green trim. She had painted the box herself. Presentation, she thought, is nearly as important as the gift itself.</p>
<p>“Well, here it is” Marinette said, turning around handing the box to Chat Noir. He was rolling back and forth on his feet and his tail was flicking behind him.</p>
<p>“This looks so great Marinette. I can’t believe you put this much effort in for me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it was nothing really.” Chat Noir carefully opened the box.</p>
<p>“It is not nothing.” He pulled out the black sweater and was greeted with a bright green pawprint on the front. He turned it over and saw that the back said in slick embroidery, ‘I’m Clawsome’. Chat Noir stared at the sweater with fondness and then smiled at Marinette.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be dramatic, its nothing.”</p>
<p>“No Marinette, this is super special. Thank you. Good luck taking this off of me, I think this might be my new favorite thing.” Marinette smiled to herself, feeling proud that she made her kitty this happy.</p>
<p>“Well, you deserve it, especially after saving me today.”</p>
<p>“The day in the life my la- uh, Marinette.” Chat Noir coughed, covering his growing blush. Marinette raised an eyebrow before decided to change the subject for him, but this was definitely going to be a conversation with Tikki later.</p>
<p>“But you can’t wear this in public or else I would discover your identity.” Marinette reminded him.</p>
<p>“Is that really such a bad thing?” Chat Noir asked. Marinette hit him lightly in the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Be serious,” she said chastised.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry princess, I am a professional, I know better than to risk my identity.” Chat Noir smirked.  Marinette rolled her eyes. Chat Noir put on the sweater and then decided to slip the hood.</p>
<p>“It has ears?” he said excitedly.</p>
<p>“I’m very thorough.” Marinette said proudly.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stay, or I guess a better question is can I?” Chat noir asked.</p>
<p>“I was thinking we could watch a movie,” Marinette said. “How about Tangled?”</p>
<p>“My favorite,” Chat noir replied.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Adrien sat in his room after returning from Marinette’s. She fell asleep quickly after starting the movie. He tucked her into her bed before leaving and turned off her lights. He was planning on going back tomorrow, they could finish the movie then.</p>
<p>Adrien sat in the dark, reflecting on the eventful day before he remembered Ladybug’s nightmare.</p>
<p>“Plagg?” He said quietly in the dark, “Who is Chat Blanc?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Plagg replied, “Well, time is fluid, so everything that could be happening right now is, somewhere.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Think about it, all those times that Hawk Moth could have won, exist. If time were roads those times are exits, they are there, but don’t exist on the main road, which is here.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying parallel universes are real?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s much more complicated than that. You should be talking to Fluff, this is out of my field.”</p>
<p>“Do you know all exits or whatever you’re calling it? Do you remember what happened then?” Adrien asked.</p>
<p>“I am a god Adrien, time doesn’t really exist for me the way it does for you.”</p>
<p>“Then... does that mean that... is Chat Blanc me? From a different universe?” Adrien said, realization dawning his face.</p>
<p>“Not a different universe a different time, a possible exit that we thankfully avoided.” Plagg said with a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>“We? Does that mean Ladybug fought an akumatized version of me?” Adrien said panicked.</p>
<p>“Well, yes… but there were plenty of exits where you could’ve fought an akumatized version of her.” Plagg said, trying to be comforting.</p>
<p>“But I didn’t.” Adrien said, tears coming to his eyes. “I can’t believe I let my lady down, how could I do that?”</p>
<p>“It’s complicated Adrien, it wasn’t your fault, it’s Hawkmoth’s, remember that.” Adrien curled up and Plagg laid in his hair. Eventually, Adrien fell asleep, tired from his tears but reassured from the sound of Plagg’s purring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hit a writers block, but I'm happy this chapter is finally getting uploaded. Sorry for the wait guys and a big thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this story :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>